My immediate career plan is to continue the work outlined in this proposal on neural control of the circulation in pregnancy and to firmly establish an independent laboratory. Very little research has been performed in which cardiovascular reflex mechanisms have been examined in pregnancy, and completion of this project will help me establish my independence. The overall goal of the proposal is to test the, general hypothesis that during pregnancy adaptations occur in the neural control of the circulation at the level of the baroreceptors, the central nervous system and the peripheral vasculature which contribute to the hemodynamic profile characteristic of normal pregnancy. These adaptations could be related to the changes in blood volume, prostanoid production, and/or changes in the interaction between reflex systems. Experiments are planned in three groups of rats - nonpregnant, midterm-pregnant (progesterone dominant), and late-pregnant (estrogen dominant) - and comparisons will be made to determine the effects of pregnancy on: 1) single unit afferent arterial baroreceptor discharge; 2) arterial and cardiopulmonary baroreflex control of efferent regional sympathetic nerve activity; 3) parasympathetic and sympathetic components of reflex control of heart rate; 4) barorereflex control of uterine vascular resistance and efferent sympathetic nerve activity to the uterus; and 5) efferent responses to activation of cardiovascular related central nervous system sites. My long-term goal over the next five years is to become knowledgeable in concepts and techniques that will allow me to examine mechanisms for central nervous system adaptations in control of sympathetic outflow and cardiovascular function at a more cellular level. The environment at The Ohio State University is excellent in this regard. The Department of Physiology has several faculty members with international reputations in neurophysiology whose laboratories I would like to work in on a faculty internship, the University has an active interdisciplinary neuroscience group which focuses on autonomic control mechanisms, and the Ohio State Biotechnology Center Faculty offers hands-on workshops for training in techniques used in molecular biology. The normal teaching and service obligations at The Ohio State University preclude my participation in the training options mentioned to an extent that will significantly enhance my research. If I received a Research Career Development Award, the University would release me from a substantial portion of non-research related activities (teaching and service) and would support my plan to obtain further training both at Ohio State University and at another University.